If Katniss Never Volunteered
by Aubreena
Summary: What would happen if Katniss never volunteered and Prim was sent in the games? Wish I did, but I don't own the Hunger Games.
1. The Reaping

**What would happen if Katniss never volunteered for Prim? Find out:**

_I can't breathe. I'm going to die. They're after me, the careers. They will find me. I don't want to die. I quickly hide in a bush. Maybe they won't find me here. I hold my breath as they run here. They have lost me. They start to look around, but give up. I wait about five minutes after they leave to get out. I look around and let out a sigh of relief._

_"I'm safe for now," I think. I have just enough time to think that when a spear is plunged into my stomach. Everything falls black._

I wake, screaming. I run to curl up with Mom. It's the day of the reapings. I'm scared to be chosen. I will die if I'm chosen. I have a nice life. I have a sister and food and water and a mother and all of that. I don't want it all taken away from me.

Katniss tells me I won't be picked, that it's only my first year, but what if I am chosen? What if I'm safe this year, but chosen next year? She tries hard, but she can't protect me from everything. I wish she could. And if I am chosen, who will the male tribute be? Will he protect me? Will he kill me before the others?

I don't have any skill. I know how to heal small wounds and all that, but I can't mend a wound to the heart. Plus, the mentor's an idiot... when he's even sober. I'm not sure what to call him when he's drunk.

With all of these thoughts, I can't sleep. I welcome my loyal companion, Buttercup. He helps me sleep and I close my eyes.

* * *

I'm in the row with the other twelve year olds. I look around. There's so many other kids, I probably can stop worrying. That calms me down for a minute. I clutch onto my best friend's arm. She hugs me in comfort, but I think it's mostly for her. I can't say I blame her.

Effie Trinket walks up to the mic and starts the treaty of treason **(I think that's what it's called, sorry...) **and then starts with the drawings. "As usual, ladies first." Her bubblegum pink wig bobs the whole time she walked to the ball.

She reaches in and draws a slip. I look at Katniss for support and she nods at me in comfort. I hold my breath as she opens it.

Effie takes a small breath as she reads the name. "Primrose Everdeen."

I feel like all the air from my lungs has been knocked out of me. I feel like I've been punched in the stomach. My friend starts to cry. I look at Katniss, and she is doing the same.

I hear the crowd groan like they always do when a 12 - year - old gets picked.

I slowly walk up to the stage. Peacekeepers surround me. I feel a small tear fall down my cheek.

I try to find Katniss, to get her reasurrance, but she's mouthing something to Gale. He nods at her, and she cries harder.

Effie smiles at me, and I shudder. Man, that woman is scary. She walks over to the other ball.

"Now for the boys." She draws a slip and walks back up to the mike. A boy named Peeta is called, but he can't even get to the stage before Gale is up. "I volunteer!" he says.

I gasp. No one ever volunteers in district 12. At least one of us will die. If we end up last, he will kill himself. I don't want that. Too late now, though. "No!" I cry. He doesn't listen to me.

Gale hugs me and I feel better. He will protect me. He's practically in love with Katniss, so he will protect her little sister.

I saw Peeta let out a sigh of relief. He doesn't want that. He would die.

Gale and I are shoved into the Justice Hall.


	2. Goodbyes

I'm shoved into a room. It's a nice room with nice furniture. I will be sent to this place when I die. No. Gale will protect me. I don't want Gale to die. He's a good person.

Katniss bursts into the room with Mom. She gives me a big hug.

"You will be ok, you hear me Prim? Gale will protect you and make sure you live. I'll see you soon."

I start to cry. "Why did Gale have to volunteer? You and him were going to live a nice life. I don't want him to die. I'd rather die a slow death than have him taken away from you. If I do die, tell him to win. For you and for me. He can shoot and he can trap. He can do this."

Katniss shakes her head. "Prim, you will win. I can't watch you die." She starts to cry. She and my mom give me a big hug through tears.

The peacekeepers burst in and take Katniss and Mom out. "No!" I cry, but it's no use. They're gone. That was probably the last time I'll ever see them again.

I remember that each tribute can take in a token from home. I reach into my pocket and pull out the picture of Dad before the explosion. I clutch it to my chest and sit back down.

There's another knock at the door and the baker comes in. I think he's the father of that guy chosen first. I think his name was Peeta. (**How ironic. Peeta is the name of a bread, but spelled differently, and he's a baker that bakes bread. :D ) **

The baker doesn't talk that much, but he gives me a hug. "Good luck out there. We're all rooting for you and Gale. Just remember that."

I smile at him.

* * *

We're hauled onto a train and head towards the capitol.

I turn on the TV and see the other tributes. I make list of the careers. There's a boy named Marvel that looks kind of quirky but dangerous. The girl, Glimmer, looks deadly, but less of a threat. District two: OH GOD! These two are a bloodthirsty pair. They were both volunteers. Cato looks strong and muscular. In other words, he could just pop your head off like a doll. Clove looks ready already. She has a vicious look on her face.

I look at the other tributes and most of them don't look bad. I'm a little worried about district 11, though. Thresh looks strong and arrogant. I can't beat that. But the girl is my age, but she looks about 9. I sigh. But, who knows? I could make her a possible ally. I make a note by her name.

We get to our district and there's a lot of shock at Gale volunteering.


	3. Cinna

I am so scared. I cling onto Gale for support. I didn't let go until we reached the capitol. It's clear that Haymitch is going to be no help at all and all that Effie cares about is her hair. She must think she looks "fashionable."

Why me, out of ALL the other kids in my district, why did I have to be chosen? My name was only in there once. The odds were completely in my favor, but that doesn't matter now. The odds were never in my favor and I'm going to die because of it.

I cry slightly, but Gale comforts me. I can see why Katniss adores him. She won't admit it, though. Neither will he.

We're pulling into the train station to the capitol, finally. I look at the people through the window - the people who will be betting on how soon I'll die.

I don't get why they where all this. Well, I guess since they don't have to do anything, why not just slap on a bunch of stuff on their face and call it beauty. I call it art.

There's green wigs, purple lipstick, someone that stenciled eye liner into the shape of a dragon, pink eye brows, floral eyelashes, ect. And they think WE look unattractive.

I'm trying to take my mind off of the games, but it isn't working. All I can think about is how I'll be dead in a week. I'll probably die within the hour of the games.

* * *

I'm shoved in a styling room. My prep team surrounds me. I learn that their names are Flavius, Octavia, and Venia. They go to work on my nails, my eyebrows, the hair on my legs, etc. They have to hose me down multiple times, which makes me feel a little bad. But they don't even talk to me. They're just chatting on how they're going to purchase a scarf made out of bear skin because it's the "in thing." It's like they don't even care about me.

They strip my robe that I was wearing, but I don't feel a need to put it back on. It's hard to feel self conscious around them.

Finally, after I'm waxed and rinsed and sprayed and all that, I wait for my stylist. I wonder what costume I'll be in. The stylists have done really strange things in the past. I just hope I'm not like that one year where they were naked and covered in charcoal.

My stylist comes in and he actually looks relatively normal. I'm shocked.

He evaluates me for some time and then hands me my robe.

We go over and eat. The food is really nice. I'm used to fresh meat, but this is a delicacy compared to that.

I learn that his name is Cinna. "I'm sorry that this happened. I can't imagine going in at your age. This must be awful for you, but I'm hear to help in any way that I can."

That makes me feel a little better.

After some fitting and adjusting, he allows me to look. I'm stunning. My hair is done nicely and the outfit looks really different.

I'm all cool with it and going along until we reach the chariot and he pulls out a match.


	4. Training

Cinna assured us that it wasn't real flame. I wasn't so sure. I look at Gale, and we're in identical outfits. One thing that might help me get sponsors is that we don't have horrible costumes. All the previous ones have been dreadful. We might actually have a chance of impressing people. That is, if we don't burn alive.

We're about to start and Cinna lights the match. I take a deep breath and get ready for pain. But it never comes. I try to ask Cinna something, but we're already out.

I look at all of the Capitol people staring at us. They aren't glares or looks of disgust... they're excited! They're cheering for us and throwing us flowers. I don't know what to do so I just cling onto Gale's arm. They seem to like that, but I don't get it.

We get to the end of the path and President Snow gives a quick speech.

Once that's over, I see everyone rushing over here to tell us what a good job we did. Except Haymitch, who looks ready to pass out.

* * *

Training was hard. I don't know any of this stuff. I ignore the knots because Gale can teach me that in the games and Katniss has already shown me a few simple ones.

I can't imagine doing this. I can't kill people. I get upset when Katniss brings home game, and I'm not even the one killing.

I don't really know what to do.

But, eventually I decide to meet Rue. She could be a good ally. She's my age and we could bond. It just couldn't last.

I sit down next to her at the fire station.

"Hi," I say.

"Hello," she says, looking up. She sees me and smiles.

We talk a little and it seems she's as scared as I am, but she actually has skill. We agree to become allies for a little while at least.

We go to a few of the stations like archery, knife throwing, herbs, and climbing. Rue is like a little monkey, like Katniss. She's an excellent climber. I'm okay, but nothing compared to her. We both know herbs well, though. Neither of us can do archery because the bows are too big for us. But, it turns out that I have pretty good aim with the knives. I can't throw as far as that girl... Clove, I think, but I'm alright. Better than nothing. I practice at that station for awhile. Rue is pretty good, also.

* * *

It's the last day before the interviews. We get time with our mentors. Haymitch is absolutely no help, obviously, but Effie seems just cruel.

I have to sit right, walk right, stand in heels (ow!), talk right, curtsey right, etc. It just goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and... well you get the point. I guess it helps, though.

Well, time for the interviews...


	5. Author's Note

**Authors note: Sorry I realize I forgot to put in the training scores.**

**All of the other tributes got the same score. **

**Gale got a 9 and Prim got a 7. SORRY! **


	6. Interviews

The prep team quickly go to work on me, but there isn't as much to do since they cleaned me up a week ago. Still, they find a way to pass the time. Ripping and pulling and filing and scraping and scrubbing and rinsing and yanking. I'm raw and red when they're done. But they put a smooth lotion on my body that helps. It's soothing and comfortable.

Cinna walks in and smiles at me. I'm still in my robe, but that changes soon. He slips on my outfit which is comfy. When I see my dress, I instantly know that I'm going for the innocent little girl look.

The dress barely falls to my knees. It's a smooth, pink dress with little ruffles at the end of the sleeves and at the bottom. It shimmers a lot. It reminds me of candle light. My hair is in pig tails with a small bow on one of them. I have light make up, but my lips are coated in pink lip stick. I have small flats.

Darn you, Effie. I'm in FLATS!

When I'm ready, I'm shoved out where the other tributes are sitting. I see Gale and sit next to him.

Gale's in a nice tuxedo. He looked really handsome. I can see why Katniss is so attracted to him. (Just saying!)

He smiles at me. "You look nice."

I smile back. "So do you."

But my smile soon fades. "You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to volunteer. You and Katniss had a life ahead of you. I don't have love. You should have just let me do this alone. You should have just let me die."

Gale shakes his head. "Katniss would never let me do that. She was going to volunteer for you. I didn't let her die and I told her I wouldn't let you die, either."

My lip starts to tremble. "You mean, she was going to die for me? Why do you care? I'm not that important. You don't need me. And you can't protect me from this. You two love each other and lovers should stay together."

Gale looks away. "Prim, you ARE important. We need you. Katniss needs you. When your mom turned her back on the world after your dad... was lost, you were all she had. And I know that love shouldn't be separated. So... I kissed her. It was our first real kiss."

I stand up, furious and smack him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KISSED HER!? She's my SISTER! I have to protect her from guys like you! You can't KISS her!"

He has a confused look on his face. "But you just said-"

"I don't care what I said. It's too late, anyways. We're never going to see her again." I start to tear up, so I cry into his shoulder.

He tries to comfort me. "Hey, you will win this thing."

I shake my head. I was about to say something, but I'm yanked away for my interview. I quickly recover and wipe away the tears.

Ceasar Flickerman calls out my name, and I walk over, trying to be graceful.

"Hello, Primrose," he starts.

"Hi!"

"Ok, let's get straight to it. Are you nervous?" he asks.

I nod. "Very. I just wish my sister was here." I manage a sniffle. The crowd makes a few "aw" noises and Ceasar pats my back.

"So, the other tribute, Gale. Did he volunteer for you or for the fame of winning?"

I look up. "Gale is my sister's best friend. They're very close." I pretend to whisper. "They're kind of in love." The crowd laughs, and they show Gale's face, BRIGHT red. "He volunteered to protect me because he wouldn't let her go through the pain of losing me, but I'm not sure I can do it. I mean, people keep telling me to just make sponsors, but I'm not very good at making friends. I just don't want to lose!" I burst into tears, and glance at Cinna. He gives me a thumbs up and I know I said the right things.

Ceasar pats my back again and asks me a few more questions and the buzzer rings. "I wish the very best of luck to you. Let's give it up for Primrose Everdeen!" The crowd bursts out in applause.

When Gale comes out, Ceasar starts off with asking him about Katniss. His face is burning red the whole time.

When the interviews are over, we're shoved back into the building. There's a lot of pushing and shoving in this!

* * *

There's a knock on my door and I wake up from my dream. It's time.

**Let the games begin!**


	7. Let the Games Begin

It's time. I say my final goodbyes to Cinna, and I'm in the tube.

We have a 60 second countdown. I look around. We're surrounded by trees. This is where Katniss would go. There's a lake to the side. That's where the careers will go. Rue and I look to Gale for confirmation. He nods and points to an area in the trees. We nod. This is where we must go. I point towards packs. We're all near one.

The buzzer sounded.

_**The games have begun.**_

We all run towards a pack. Gale is fairly close to me. I grab my orange pack, but I'm stopped by a boy from district 4. He has an axe already. He's about to chop my head off, when Gale pushes him away. But Gale won't kill yet. We run towards the spot in the trees. Rue is already there with a pack.

We run pretty far before we check our packs. In Rue's is a water skin, bone dry, a knife, a small wire, and an extra pair of socks. In Gale's is a first aid kit (SCORE) three knifes, a bottle, jerky, plants, a blanket, and more wire. Good pack. In mine, there's a packet of jerky and crackers, a wire coil, glasses that Rue identifies for night time, a water bottle, matches, and a sleeping bag. My pack was the largest.

While we had time, Rue taught me to climb trees, and Gale taught us both to set a trap.

It would be safer to camp in a tree, but Gale and I were uncomfortable with that so we found a kind of buried and hidden cave to stay in. It's hard to spot so we were fine for the night. The sleeping back was warm for the cool nights.

Rue and I snuggled up against Gale. He gave us each a little kiss on the cheek and fell asleep.

* * *

We wake to the sound of a branch snapping. Gale grabs a knife and creeps towards the entrance. I can here the person getting closer. They aren't very good at sneaking around because it's easy to make out the sounds. Maybe they're confident. Maybe it's the careers! They get closer and closer and closer. I hold my breath and in hops a waterfowl bird.

Great! I got all worked up for nothing. But, it's the hunger games. You can't be too careful.

Gale makes it into a meal. I don't look when he kills it, but it's very delicious.

**Gale's POV**

I look at the girls eating away. Good thing we found this waterfowl. I was getting hungry. I'm too used to eating in the capitol. But I'm sure I'll adjust.

Wait a second... waterfowl? There must be a source of water nearby.

I tell Prim and Rue to wait in the cave and I go out to look.

I take the water bottles, too, just in case.

I think I walk like two miles before I find any water. How did that waterfowl bird get so far? Still, at least I found water. I fill up the bottles and start to head back. That's when I realize I have no idea where I am. It all looks the same.

The girls are on their own. What have I done? I can't call out to them because A. I'm two miles away and B. That would totally guarantee a spear in my head.

I soon realize that I'm not a light walker and I left a pretty obvious trail. I start heading back.

I can't believe I was so stupid!

That's when I hear the scream.


	8. The Scream

I regretted screaming because that could allow the enemy to discover us, but my life was threatened.

I was climbing a tall tree with Rue's help, and I was about 30 feet up. It was going fine... until I slipped. Mt uniform caught on one of the branches, but I was dangling upside down. I guess that phrase "My life is dangling on a piece of thread" can be used in literal terms here.

The boom of a cannon startles me. I look up to see the girl from four being carried out by a hovercraft.

The cannon caught me off guard and I flinched, loosening the grip my pants had on the branch.

As I fall, I see my life flashing before my eyes.

My dad singing to me, Katniss telling me stories, making friends, finding Buttercup and Lady...

Only happy memories. All if this happens in about two seconds.

I close my eyes and get ready for death. And I fall... right into Gale's arms.

He looks out of breath. He must have ran here. Rue hops down from the tree.

Gale holds out the water and we all tentatively take a sip.

We're all right. A little shocked, but all right.

Great. I have a big hole in my pants. Oh well.

I'm still shaking but at least I'm safe.

Everything goes by slowly for us. That must mean that someone is in trouble somewhere else.

I just wish it would stay like this. But it doesn't.


	9. Losing a Loved One

Rue's arm got better and we found a new hiding spot. We're doing pretty well.

So far, half of the tributes are dead. 12 lives taken, because of the capitol. 12 young lives. Children! 11 more will be taken. I will be one of those. Rue will be one of those. Gale might be, too. Even if one of us does live, that means the other two will have to die.

I think about Mom and Katniss. They're probably watching right now. I bet they're worried. If things go wrong, Mom will leave again into her own world. Katniss will be alone. I don't want that.

The three of us travel the woods with caution, but we decide to have a little fun with our last few days. We play a few games to pass the time. Rue collects, gale hunts, and I wait in our hiding spot like a useless lump. But, I try to think of ideas on how to take out our fellow tributes.

Suddenly, I've got an idea.

* * *

When Rue comes back, I tell her the plan and she agrees. She goes off, swinging from tree to tree. About two hours later, she's back. Sure enough, a cannon goes off.

What she did was she found some of those nightshade berries and stuck them inside a piece of meat. She dropped them near the camp as if we dropped food. Then she broke a branch so they would hear her and come over. Then they ate the meat and died. Later, we learned that the person who ate it was Glimmer.

I wouldn't exactly say I wanted her to die, but I never liked her.

* * *

11 left.

Living are the boy from one, both from two, the boy from 3, the girl from 5, the boy from 10, and both from 11 and 12.

Wait, that's only 10. One must have died sometime while I was sleeping.

**Gale's POV**

What happens next happens so fast. We all wake up and head outside. We're about to go hunting when a boy with a spear jumps out. I recognize him as the boy from 3. I pull out my knife and take him out, but not before he throws his spear. Two cannons sound.

The boy is one of them but who is the other...

I look to my side and Rue is okay.

Rue is okay... NO! Not Prim! I look to my other side and sure enough, Prim is collapsed. I fall to my knees beside her and give her a hug. Rue starts to cry. So do I. I can't imagine how Katniss must be feeling. Oh, Katniss! I told her I would protect Prim! I broke my promise.

"I'M SORRY KATNISS!" I say to the sky.


	10. Katniss

**Katniss's POV**

I feel like my breath has been taken and I find myself gasping for air. How could this have happened? I went through so much trouble to keep her alive and now she's just gone.

I've lost my dad, my sister, and soon to be my best friend. And I've already emotionally lost my mom. I have nothing left.

I collapse in tears and fall asleep. I'm haunted with nightmares of Prim. She's in front of me, laughing. I don't know why she laughs, but it makes me feel happy. I try to run to her, but she runs away, still laughing. I chase her like it was a little game. I feel... good, great even, with Prim here. Suddenly a darkness swoops over here and she's taken from me. These dreams keep repeating until I wake up screaming her name.

She had a future! She had everything! And it was all taken away from her because of a name on a paper slip.

IT'S NOT FAIR! The capitol is not fair, ripping children away from their home and making them murder each other. On television!

OH PRIM! I miss you. Please don't leave me!

I cry hard as it starts to pour.

All of these thoughts replay in my head over and over, until I can't bear it.

But, I'm interrupted by a knock on the door.

I open the door to find Peeta, the boy with the bread, standing on my doorstep in the pouring rain. I don't know him very well, but I'm quick to accept his hug.

And we stay like that, clinging onto one another in the rain, crying as long as the rain will fall.


	11. Without Prim

**Gale's POV**

I can't believe that she's actually gone. And it's all my fault. If only I had gotten to the guy from three sooner, maybe Prim would still be here.

But, maybe I could still get Rue to victory. I mean, from what she told us, her district is in worse condition than ours.

Plus, I'm not going to get any sponsors by sobbing over the loss of the love of my life's sister, who I promised to protect. No that would be silly, I thought sarcastically.

We decide to eat some, but realize that we're running low on supplies. Rue and I decide to split up, Rue looking for nuts and roots, and me hunting. But, just in case something went wrong, Rue taught me here little four note tune.

The mockingjays were kind of fascinating. I remember Katniss would always sing to them. She had a beautiful voice. I miss that.

I check my snares and find a few rabbits and a squirrel. That should last. I try my luck with the throwing knives.. Katniss has always had better luck with aim.

Still, I get another one of those fatty waterfowl birds who didn't seem to notice a 200 pound guy with a knife pointed at them right in front of them.

"Stupid bird," I muttered.

I do some looking around, and it turns out that our little birdie was a mommy. I found a nest full of fresh eggs. I suck out the insides of one, and save the rest for later.

I realize I haven't heard Rue's tune recently. I call out, and soon the mockingjays are alive with the tune. I wait for a response, but nothing comes. Suddenly, I hear a nearby scream and the boom of a cannon.

Oh no. RUE! I promised myself that I would keep her safe.

The attacker must be close. That means I have to run. Or at least hide. I grab a knife and ready myself in the bushes.

I hear a rustle in the leaves. But I'm ready. Closer and closer and...

Out pops Rue, with a sack of nuts and roots. I come out of my hiding spot.

Wait... if Rue is right here... then who died?

The hovercraft appears, and scoops the body up. It's the boy from 10.

I realize Rue is still shaking.

"Rue? Are you alright?"

Rue jumps at the sound of my voice, but when she sees my face, she quickly gives me a big hug.

"Gale! I was so worried that something had happened. We need to run. The careers were the ones that killed him and they were really close."

I start to panic. I can't lose Prim AND Rue!

Rue and I run as softly as possible.

Somehow, Rue and I wind up at the cornucopia where all the stuff is. It's piled in a great big pyramid, with a bunch of dirt piles around it. It's unguarded. Strange...

**Author's note: First, I'm sorry the chapters are so short. Also, tribute recount: Boy from one, both from two, girl from five, both from 11, and the boy from twelve.**

Suddenly, the careers burst out from the trees. There's only three of them left, but they're still overly confident. I watch as they hop to the center in kind of a little dance. I don't get it.

It takes me a while, but then it hits me:

It's mined!


	12. What a Marvelous Way to Die

**Rue's POV**

Gale and I know that we have to destroy the food. The careers almost never win without their supplies. They always depend on someone or something to provide the food. Without that, they can't last long. The question is how.

I wonder if the mines would set off like a chain reaction, where one mine blows up and then the one next to it and so on. And, if we're lucky, we could take one of them out in the process. I would prefer Cato, but we could settle for one of the others.

I watch as Clove practices her knife throwing on passing by animals while the rest of us are out here struggling to make it through the night. It makes me sick.

And I watched Cato kill the boy from district 10. He didn't even look at the boy. He just twisted the poor tribute's head like and walked off like it was just an obstacle in the road. District two has always seemed like a deadly district to me. I've seen their tributes: ruthless, bloodthirsty, and power hungry. I don't trust them.

But Clove seems worse than Cato in a way. She likes to "play with her food" before she kills them. Cato just gets to the point. Clove makes them suffer and hurt. Cato doesn't give them time to think before they die.

Can you imagine taking lives without thought? Gale did that. I mean, these kids have families! I have a family... who I might never see again. And that goes for Gale, too. We both have siblings that we are forced to protect. Kind of like what Gale's doing for me. I think he would die to protect me. Prim said he would.

I miss Prim. I'll never see her again. I think that if we lived in the same district, we would become great friends. She was my age, and a lot like me. I just wish I could see her one more time. I never even got the chance to say goodbye.

None of them did. They just lose their lives and then their bodies are shipped to their districts.

But, back to reality. Gale thinks that we should drop something on the mines because they're pressure activated. But dropping something would require coming out of our hiding spot. Or we could throw something, but even if we do hit the mines, the other two careers would come after us. But what if we did it in a tree...

* * *

Gale is well hidden in the underbrush. I'm about 40 feet up in a tree. I have a dozen rocks in case I miss, but I don't think I'll need all of them. I wait until one of them, Marvel I think, went to collect food, and I threw one. I missed by about 15 feet. Wow that sucked. At least no one noticed.

I took a second rock and threw it, and may I just say "KABOOM!" Everything exploded, including... Marvel. My first kill. I suppose I should feel happy. One less person trying to kill me, right? But I don't feel happy. The explosion nearly causes me to fall out of my tree, but I don't.

I watch the careers trying to recover from the explosion. Luckily, they don't know where the rock came from so they can't track us down. Cato points in a random direction and motions for Clove to follow. They're way off. Though, just to be sure, I don't climb down at first. I wait about five minutes, and then leap from tree to tree until I see Gale in the woods.

I give him the thumbs up sign and climb down.

And then comes the boom of the cannon.


	13. Breaking the Alliance

Who died? Was it Thresh? I hope it wasn't Thresh.

The hovercraft appears over our camp. And it wasn't Thresh. It was the girl from five.

But how did she die? She wasn't bloody or anything. Thresh is probably over in the fields and the careers were way off so who knows where they are...

I tell Gale to stay there and I go to investigate. The camp looks untouched. I don't understand! If something attacked her, there would be blood.

I hop down from my tree to get a closer look. It looks normal. The knives, the first aid kit, the wire, the rabbit, the squirrel, the bird, the berries, the roots, the leaves, the jerky and crackers, and the water. Nothing looks weird. Wait a second... berries?

"GALE!"

Gale walks out. "Did you find out how she died?"

I nod. "Gale, do you know what these are?" I ask calmly, holding out the berries.

Gale nods. "Those are the berries you showed me. I saw them on the way back from hunting and grabbed a few."

"These are poisonous. They would kill you in a minute. I think she thought that since we had them, that they were safe to eat."

"I'm sorry, Rue."

"It's fine. But you just had me worried," I say.

Ok, tributes left: Clove and Cato, Thresh, and Gale and I. We're in the top five! I could go home! I could see my family again. But what about Gale?

"Gale, what would happen if we were the only two left?"

"Rue, if that happens, I will make sure you win."

But I shake my head. "Gale, you want to see your family as much as I do and I won't let you kill yourself for me. I think it's time to break our alliance."

Gale was hesitant, but I persuaded him. We went our separate ways, but split the food and supplies.

While gnawing on a rabbit leg, I try to find a new hiding spot. I find a nice tree and make camp. It was really cold so I'm glad Gale gave me the sleeping bag. I climb in and try to fall asleep.

The anthem plays and it shows Marvel and the girl from five. I feel bad that I never even took the time to learn her name.

I want to win. But I want Gale to win. And Thresh's grandmother needs him. And I'm sure that Cato and Clove have people they care for. But the games aren't about being sorry for the people trying to kill you. It's about being ruthless and selfish and willing to take lives to spare your own. I have to find out how to get rid of the others. And if I'm lucky, someone will take out Gale for me.

But I've never been lucky. I'd rather die than have to kill Gale, who protected me. And I can't kill Gale, even if I wanted to.

I'll let someone else get Gale, and hopefully Thresh. Cato and Clove are big and brutal, but not entirely smart.

I think I hear something... voices! It's Cato and Clove. So they haven't broken the alliance yet.

"Thresh is the only real threat we have of losing," Clove said.

"Nah, I can take him on," Cato boasts. "Gale seems tough, but I could actually hear him after that weakling died! We can take him out."

"And then there's that girl from 11, what's her name? Rue? God knows how she made it this far. If we cross her, we could flick her and she'd die," Clove said.

I'm slightly offended. How could I get rid of them? They don't have food anymore, and I can see their ribs poking through their uniforms, but the capitol will get bored watching people starve. The gamemakers will add some sort of torture. And I can't imagine what kind of creature they'll throw in for the finally. I shudder at the thought.

While I'm thinking, a branch that my foot was resting on snaps. I don't fall, but the careers notice.

They know it's me. I'm the only tribute small enough to climb trees.

Clove grins. "Hey Rue..."


	14. I'm Alive For Now

I'm dead. I'm going to die, I'm SO dead!

I don't want to die! Not like this. I don't want to die in the hands of the capitol.

Wait a second... the careers can't climb! They would just fall. And I didn't get that 7 for nothing. I can hop from tree to tree. My mom told me I look like a little monkey.

And hop I do. Escape I... don't. I fell from the tree. I didn't break anything, but I fall in front of the careers who were apparently following me.

Clove pulls out a knife, and ties me to a tree. She teases me with the knife and I start to scream. I scream as loud as I can until Clove slaps me. She's about to make the death strike when someone bursts through the trees. But it's not Gale. The person standing before me... is Thresh. He's wielding an axe.

"Get away from her!" he barks, but neither of them make a move. Cato merely laughs at him. That was a mistake.

Clove starts to taunt him. "You can't beat us. And you can't save your little friend. We will kill her just like we'll kill you."

Clove is ready to go on, but Thresh chops her head clean off. The cannon booms.

"CLOVE!" Cato cries, but it's too late. He glances at Thresh with the axe and runs off. But he stops to say something. "This isn't over. I will kill you for this, Thresh." And then he's gone.

Thresh unties me and tells me to run. He walks off in the other direction.

Thresh just saved my life. That sentence replays in my mind over and over. I don't even realize where I'm going until I get there. I'm in the spot where Prim was killed.

Something on the ground catches my eye. It's slightly buried, but definitely there. I wipe off the dirt and quickly realize what it was. It was her district token, the mockingjay pin. Her sister, Katniss gave it to her. I cling onto it and pin it onto my shirt. Memories of Prim cause me to tear up.

I collapse against one of the trees and bury my face in my hands.

I'm interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. "Rue?"

It was Gale.

"Gale? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Me? What are _you _doing here?" he replies.

I have to think about that question. "I... I don't know exactly."

Gale gives me a big hug. "Oh Rue, I thought you were dead! When I heard the cannon I just... I... Wait, if you're alive, then who died?"

"Clove. Thresh saved my life. Cato is still out there. Gale, I want the alliance back. I'm scared."

He hugs me tighter.

We make a camp in a hidden spot. It starts to get dark. I snuggle up against Gale, but I'm interrupted by the booming of a cannon.

The anthem starts and it starts with Clove's face. But the other death belongs to... Thresh. I tear up again. He saved my life.

The capitol had two deaths today, so we should be safe tomorrow. But after that is... the finally.


	15. Ideas?

**Author's Note:**

**I need ideas. How do you want it to end? Cato wins? Rue wins? Gale wins? Or they kill Cato and then don't want the other to die so they kill each other? Or if you have something original...**

**Please review!**


	16. The Victor Pt 1

I thought we would have a day off. I also thought Clove would kill me. Once again, I was wrong.

It started when Gale and I went to hunt and collect. I found berries, roots, nuts, etc. I started to get thirsty so I went back to our camp to get a sip of water. But it was gone. So I went to refill it, I mean, no biggie, right? Wrong. The stream was bone dry. So I checked a few ponds, but it was the same.

Where are they driving us?

And, even though we just woke up, it was starting to get really dark. I could barely make out the shape of my hand.

But that meant I couldn't see anything in front of me. Where was Gale? Was he alright? I climb a tree to try to get a better look, but it didn't help at all. I climbed back down again. I didn't leave a trail or anything, so I have no way to find Gale again.

"GGAALLE!" I holler. I shouldn't have done that. After about a minute, I heard a slight rustling in the bushes, so I figured that Gale was closer than I thought.

But it wasn't Gale. It wasn't Cato. I'm not quite sure what it was, but it wasn't human. It was a cross between a dog, wolf, and bear.

So this was this year's creature. There's a different one every year, each one more deadly than the last.

I take a moment to study it. That was one moment too long.

**Gale's**** POV**

It was starting to get really dark. But I had caught a rabbit and squirrel. This should be enough. I eat a squirrel leg to hold me over.

I start to wonder about Rue. Where is she? Why hasn't she checked in? I call out her name, but there's no answer.

That's when I hear the scream.

* * *

I run as fast as I can in that direction, but I'm not fast enough. When I get there, there's a small trail of blood. But I never here a cannon.

Just then, there's a "Psst!" above me. I look up to see the shape of a person. I put on the night vision goggles that were in one of the packs, and see Rue up in a tree. I smile. She's alright. But she's holding her arm which is dripping in blood.

While I'm watching her, I don't notice anything around me until I here the growling behind me.

I turn around to see this... thing approaching me. It's this year's thing. Next year there'll be another one. They are never quite animal. They're just genetically engineered things made by the gamemakers. They're designed to kill.

I tell Rue to stay in the trees, and I'm off. I'm running as fast as I can. Before I know it, I'm at the cornucopia. I climb up. But not before one of them can get a deep bite in my leg. That caused me to cry out.

I rip off my jacket and tie it over the wound.

As I do this, I notice a movement from the trees. It's Cato. He doesn't even seem to notice me. He just starts to climb. I see that he's pursued by three more of those things. By now, there's a group of them, all different sizes and colors. Some have curly hair, some have straight. I count them. There's 21.

Now I get it. What I discover takes me by surprise. They are the fallen tributes. One of them jumps up, not all the way, but I can make out what it says on their collar. It says district 2. It's Clove. It has dark, sleek hair, and a deadly look on it's face.

On instinct, I find myself looking for a certain one. And then I find her. She has an innocent look on her face, but she's angry. She has straight, blonde hair. And the eyes. Blue eyes. But I have to tell myself it's not her. It's not Prim. Prim is dead.

I have to get myself to focus. This is a life or death situation. Cato. Cato is my main priority. He's starting to recover, but he didn't grab a weapon. Neither did I. It's just us. I'm pretty good at hand to hand combat, but he probably is, too. Cato got up, and started to move towards me. He's not stunned by the creatures anymore.

I can tell what will happen next. This is the part where he kills me.


	17. The Victor Pt 2

I'm not sure if I'll live. But I've made it too far to just lose. And I don't want Katniss to be alone. She already lost Prim.

While I'm thinking, Cato caught up. He grabbed me from behind, but I'm quick to get him off. I roll onto my back with him still there, and elbow his ribs. He cries out, loosening his grip. I get up to shove him over the side, but he's already off of that spot.

He hooks his leg with mine and pulls me down. He's on top of me. He punches me in the jaw. So I kick him where the sun don't shine. He collapses in pain and I shove him off of me. He's on his knees, and I push him down with my foot. But that won't stop him.

He's up in a flash and gripping me from behind. He has me in a headlock. But I get him off. I elbow his stomach and push him down.

But he won't give up that easily. He stands up and shoves me with so much force that I fall off the edge. But I have a grip on the side. I think about Rue. I can't let her die. Cato will not win!

Cato approaches me and steps on the fingers of my hand. And I fall. But not alone. I grab his foot and we fall to the beasts.

They toy with us. There's two groups of them. One for me, and one for Cato. Cato tries to escape, but he's not fast enough. But that's what they want. The capitol. They want us to run, to play this little game. But I won't have it. Rue will win this, and I will die.

The mutts rip at our flesh, but don't kill us. Not yet.

It hurts. I won't play their game, but that doesn't stop me from screaming. I _want _to die. Just to make this end.

I just hope Rue is okay.

* * *

**Rue's POV**

I can here the screams. It's not just Cato. Gale too. They're suffering. It never ends. I know I'll win, but I don't want to. I don't want to live with the memory of this.

It keeps going on. I think a whole day passes of their agony. It just keeps going on and on and on.

**BOOM!**

One of them's dead. The other isn't as lucky. I hope the first cannon was for Gale. I don't want him to suffer anymore. I don't particularly want Cato to suffer either, but...

It's not Gale. The anthem plays and it shows Cato's face. And then it's gone. In a flash.

I can't take it anymore. I start to cry. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" I yell to the sky to no one in particular. I know it is. I'm sobbing by now.

I will win. But the hunger games will never end for me. After this, I'll be interviewed for it, and have to rewatch everything. Then there's the victory tour. After that, I will be a mentor until another tribute from my district wins. I've seen our previous victors. Most of them are drunks because they can't take it. The rest were never quite right. And that goes for all the districts.

Finally, after another agonizing 3 hours, there's a boom of the cannon. The trumpets blast throughout the arena.

"Ladies and gentleman. Our 74th anual hunger games victor!"

* * *

I'm shoved on stage in my white flower dress that goes down to my knees. I sit in the chair next to Ceasar Flickerman.

The interview starts with a video. It shows all of the tributes in their costumes, but it zooms in on me for most of it. I'm not noticed by the audience, though. They were all focused on Prim and Gale. Oh, I miss them.

Then it shows my interview and all that, but then we get to the games. It's hard to watch. It's a combination of what I was doing, and all of the deaths. The bloodbath was HORRIBLE.

It shows Prim, Gale, and I throughout the forest. Prim was beautiful. They play all the deaths and it shows the girl from district 5 taking berries from our camp.

When we get to Prim's death, it's unbearable and I start to cry. She was beautiful even with the spear in her stomach.

But the end of the video was most gruesome. They take turns showing bits being ripped off of Gale and Cato, and they show my face, crying and screaming.

By then, I'm bawling. Ceasar actually comes over and gives me a hug. But it doesn't help.

Most of the interview was just about how I felt in the woods, and how I felt when Gale and Prim died. At that part, I knew I had to say something.

"I need to say something about Katniss Everdeen. She's lost so much, and you don't know how sorry I feel for her. Katniss, I know you're watching, and I just want to say that I'm sorry. Gale and Prim were good people. I'm sorry," I say again through tears.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I'm curled up with Peeta on the couch. He's actually a good person. I've spent most of my time with him while I watch the games. I was watching the interview and Rue's shoutout really meant something.

I can't get Gale and Prim back, but her apology made me feel better. But I was still crying throughout the video.

At the end, I was still crying. That was when Peeta lifted my head and... kissed me. He's a nice guy, and maybe I'm starting to fall for him. I close my eyes and kiss him back.

* * *

**Rue's POV**

Cato's coming after me and Prim. He throws one of his swords at Prim. She falls to the ground. Cato aims the other one at me and tosses it. "Goodbye world!" I say. Everything goes black...

I wake up from my nightmare, screaming. My sister is there, and hugs me. Her name was Rose Maybeam. (**Sorry, don't know her sisters' names. Made it up.**) She was 11, and probably the sibling I was closest to. Wait, she was 11. That means her name goes in the reaping ball next year! What if she gets picked? God, I'm worrying myself too much. She will be fine.

...

...

...

**One Year Later**

I watch the reapings from the side with my mother. She hugs me close. I look at all the scared boys and girls. A lot of them stare at me. This just makes me feel nervous, and I hide behind my mom. As the name on the paper slip is drawn, I hold my breath. I quickly make eye contact with my sister and nod at her. It will be okay.

The paper slip is unfolded and the name is read.

"Rose Maybeam!"

**The Hunger Games have begun!**


	18. Oops!

i just realized the games after Rue was the quarter quell and that a victor would go in. sorry. but it's a good way to end it. so SORRY!


End file.
